


The Hide

by StAnni



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reference to Underage Sex, Reference to first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: Anything for Eames.





	The Hide

The hotel bar is quiet and Arthur ambles over to it as Eames sits down at a table. It’s dark and musty – the perfect place to lay low while they wait out the security sweep. The bar lady is in her late twenties, maybe early thirties – sexy in a tough sort of way, hair sleek and brown, shiny with sharp green eyes and pretty red lips. “Welcome to The Hide, what’ll be your pleasure?” She asks with a perfect smile. Arthur gives her a dimple and indicates to the table. “Two draughts of whatever’s the most expensive on tap and a couple of shots of bourbon. And also, you got any rooms available upstairs?” 

He likes woods, always have. He likes the hunting folk. It reminds him of his father and spending weekends at the lake cabin with his brothers. 

Eames is less impressed and is rubbing his forehead when Arthur sits down with the two draughts.  
“Bottoms up. I got us a room.” Arthur pushes the beer over to Eames and Eames just waits out the bar lady who puts the shots down with a wink to Arthur. “Lemme know if you need anything else.” 

Arthur smiles but it is more at Eames’ irritation. “Stop” he says before picking up the shot and “Stop yourself.” Eames echoes before he picks up his own.  
Eames chases the shot with a gulp of beer and the bar lady smiles over at Arthur again. Arthur smiles over Eames’ shoulder back at her and Eames rolls his eyes.  
“Ever had a threesome?” Arthur asks and he had intended to shock Eames with the question but Eames deadpans, utterly unaffected. “Many.”

Eames glances back at the bar lady who has turned her attention to wiping down the counter, her breasts soft and full in her low cut top. “She’s not my cup of tea though.” 

Arthur smirks and Eames just regards him. “That’s not your type? She’s fucking perfect.” Arthur says as he takes a swig – the first soft wave of light-headedness breaking over him gently. That first buzz, that tinge – he loves it, especially around Eames, especially on the rare occasions when he knows that he has Eames for the night like this, cornered off - antsy.

“So hide, that’s what? Like a pelt?”

Arthur shakes his head and smiles. “I think in this context it’s more like a hunter’s hide.”  
And Eames nods, almost irritated “Fantastic.” He’s not used to the woods, he’s not a mountain guy. He likes the city, he likes noise and pollution and bending over high end office furniture, preferably a polished DMG Design SF. Arthur feels a twinge below his belt at the thought. 

“So you wouldn’t be interested?” he asks, eyes on Eames and Eames gives him a quiet look and a slow blink before he looks away. “No.” And it’s just enough of not a no for Arthur to push on. “Not even to just…you know…watch?” At that, as if the universe is giving him a high five, the bar lady swishes by with a couple of “on the house” tots of bourbon and Arthur breaks out his dimples again – much to Eames’ very apparent chagrin. Eames eyes the tot on the table with growing frustration and doesn’t lift it when Arthur does. “Watch you?”

They’ve been touch and go for a month or so now – the stress of the job that just fucked out to high hell, the fact that neither of them really wanted to take the job but Ariadne begged them to, and then ditched at the last second. 

Arthur takes the shot and licks his lips, knowing full well that Eames is watching him. Pretending to consider it he gives bar lady a thank you smile and slides his eyes back over to Eames – who is practically glaring at him now.

“I dunno. I mean, I would be into it…” He ventures carefully now, his voice light and low, “You, maybe in a chair, she unzips you…”

Its new water so he treads carefully and he can see a flush, or just a hint of a flush at Eames’ neck.  
“Maybe I show her how first, maybe you tell us what you want…”

Eames clears his throat and looks away, eyes still hard but clearly considering something triggered by Arthur’s words. “You like that then, maybe a little too much?” Eames asks finally and his words are even, but there is a current there of something – maybe curiosity, maybe even anger. It doesn’t matter because it doesn’t change anything and Arthur shrugs. “Yeah, I like it every now and again. You don’t?” 

Eames stares at him, at his eyes and then at his mouth and Arthur waits. “When was the last time?” Eames asks and the question is almost sharp. He is testing Arthur. It’s the possessive side of Eames that is rising now, the only child side, the brat that likes to bite and curse, the Eames that can come from being struck six times by Arthur’s folded belt. But the answer is boring, because Arthur is, above all else, loyal. “Year and a half ago.” He adds, for clarity “Before it became just us.”  
Eames exhales slowly, eyes never leaving Arthur – as if he is still deciding whether or not to believe Arthur. “Yeah, so go on then.” He says. Plainly. Daringly.

“So ask her?” Arthur asks surprised and Eames rolls his eyes again, his beautiful full lips pursing before he enunciates “Tell me what you would do.”  
Arthur asks, voice low, because he is genuinely insanely curios – “Are you hard right now?”  
“Maybe.” Eames states, and then folds his arms, expectantly.

“I ask her up to the room. Tell her we’ll give her a show – she can watch us make out…” and Eames chuckles at that, but it is not unkind, just amused “…I think she’ll be into it, I mean, she knows we’re sharing a bed.”

Eames lifts an eyebrow “She’ll be into that? Watching you go on your knees for me?” His voice is gravel and white hot. Arthur is hard, rock hard, at that.  
“Yeah” Arthur breathes out “Anything you want…”and he means it. He’s always meant it. Anything for Eames.

Eames glances over at the bar lady and, for the first time, smiles. Then he returns his attention to Arthur who is digging his fingers into his thigh to stop from openly adjusting himself. 

“Tell me what you’re going to do with her.” Eames blinks and his eyes are quiet oceans. Arthur wants to throw over the table between them and pull him up by his collar – lick into his soft mouth. “I’ll sit her on the bed, push her skirt up and pull her panties down to her ankles. Spread her knees...” 

Eames leans in closer, his voice soft and interested. “When was the first time you ever did that to a girl?” Arthur can see Eames moving closer against the table, hiding his hand that moves down between his legs. It’s such a quintessential horny Eames move, giving his dick a squeeze through his pants, that Arthur’s heart constricts and his voice is almost breathless when he answers “I was sixteen. It was my high school crush, Lilly – girl next door, she was sweet and she tasted sweet.” Eames exhales slowly and Arthur knows, can see by the tightness of his shoulders that he is gripping his cock. “When she came on my mouth she gripped my hand so hard.” Eames doesn’t break eye-contact “Was that your first time with a girl then? That night?” And Arthur nods, because it is the truth “Yeah she pulled me up and we kissed, with her still on my lips, it drove her crazy.” 

Eames moves his chair even closer and the table creaks between them. “I want to kiss you with Lilly in your mouth.” His voice is quiet and his eyes intense. Arthur is close enough to reach over and pull him in by the neck for a kiss. But he doesn’t. 

“She put her legs around me and asked me to take off my pants. She was warm and slick and when I pushed inside she breathed out “fuck” into my ear. It was the hottest thing in my life up until then. I can still get hard when I think about it.” 

Arthur can see Eames elbow move slightly and he wants to reach beneath the table. Eames has never done this before, he’s never been this overt. It is unbelievable.  
“Tell me how you went?” Eames says, his arm moving oh so slightly and Arthur is transfixed by the movement. “You’re gonna jerk off right here?” he asks and his voice is barely a whisper. Eames smiles and Arthur knows his pupils must be blown, his mouth is dry, he feels flushed. “It was slow, at first, then she pulled me closer, deeper and she moaned again, so I started going deeper, harder. I watched her face as she looked down, watching me fuck her – my dick looked huge, it felt huge. It was intense…I wasn’t wearing a condom and she said it was okay when I said I was going to come…”

Eames suddenly grips Arthur’s arm on the table with his free hand and Arthur knows that he is close himself. “Slower.” He says, his voice rough and Arthur smiles, lowers his voice and leans to the side, happy to see a somewhat obscured view of Eames pumping himself inside his half-unzipped trousers. Arthur is painfully hard, leaking almost.

“I pulled my knees up a bit and I crowded over her, she was small and I could see her hair move on her shoulders as I thrust into her. She had her hands on my chest, and it felt amazing – feeling the warmth of her around me, how deep I pushed into her, how hot she was there, how wet. I came for what felt like five minutes and her face was amazing – she said she could feel me come inside her. And I just…I wanted to feel what it was like for her, to feel that.”  
Eames groans, heavily, quietly and Arthur knows he’s come – he exhales, stilling his heart and Arthur can, as crazy as it sounds, smell him. It is enough to almost push him over the edge himself.

They stare at each other and Eames shakes his head, as if in disbelief. “You are something, darling.” Arthur smiles, on razors, ready to throw the table over for real. 

Eames breathes out, hoarse, “So, you can ask her to come up, if she wants – I’ll let you tie me to the bedpost, you can show her how good you can take it, make me take it…make her take it… but, scoundrel that I am, I’d rather you just fuck my ass up against a bathroom stall right now.”

Anything for Eames.


End file.
